


"SK Kölsch"-Sammlung

by lenze



Series: Krimskrams-Sammlung [1]
Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenze/pseuds/lenze
Summary: Alles, was zu kurz ist für eine eigene Geschichte …
Relationships: Josef Schatz/Klaus Taube
Series: Krimskrams-Sammlung [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899736
Kudos: 3





	1. Prompt: SK Kölsch, Jupp/Klaus, was hast du gesagt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geschrieben für den [10\. deutschsprachigen 3-Satz-Ficathon](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/111949.html).

„Was hast du gesagt?“ Klaus fuhr herum – er musste sich verhört haben, das war ein schlechter Scherz von Jupp, es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass Jupp da gerade … Jupp, der Obermacho schlechthin, hetero bis in die Haarspitzen, der alles Weibliche anbaggerte, was bei drei nicht auf dem Baum war, egal, ob verdächtig in einem Fall oder nicht – dass dieser Jupp, sein Kollege und Freund seit mehreren Jahren, ihm gerade gestanden hatte, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Doch als Jupp auf ihn zutrat, die Hand an seine Wange legte, ihm kurz in die Augen sah, bevor er allen Mut zusammennahm und ihn küsste – nur eine kurze Berührung ihrer Lippen, die viel zu schnell wieder vorbei war – da wurde Klaus klar, dass Jupp es vollkommen ernst gemeint hatte.


	2. Prompt: SK Kölsch, Jupp/Klaus, euphorisch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geschrieben für den [10\. deutschsprachigen 3-Satz-Ficathon](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/111949.html).

„Klaus, das ist es – das ist die Lösung des Falls!“, rief Jupp euphorisch. Er packte Klaus' Kopf und drückte ihm einen überschwänglichen und etwas feuchten Kuss mitten auf den Mund, bevor er aus dem Büro rannte und wer-weiß-wohin verschwand.

Für einen langen Moment stand Klaus völlig geschockt da und befühlte seine kribbelnden Lippen, dann ging ihm auch auf, was Jupp vorhin schon kombiniert hatte, und er lief ihm hinterher – der Kuss und seine Bedeutung mussten warten, bis sie Gabler festgenommen hatten.


End file.
